Starclans plans
by Frostflame97
Summary: Not good with titles or summaries. So here is the basic info. Frostflame, a she cat has 3 kits who the father is she refuses to tell. Only her and Starclan knows and she hopes they will spare both the kits and the clan. But Starclan has plans for these kits.
1. Chapter 1

Clans: Sandclan Sunclan Seaclan Moonclan

Sandclan:  
>Leader: Whitestar- pure white tom, father of whitesun and frostflame<br>Deputy: Dirtpelt- dark-brown she-cat aprentice:Duskpaw- mostly black tom with white spots

Medicine cat: Whitesun- dark-brown tom with a white circle on his chest  
>Warriors:<br>Redheart- bright red tom **Apprentice**: Gustpaw- light grey she-cat whose fur always looks like a gust has blown through it.  
>Softpelt- light-grey she-cat Apprentice: Quickpaw- light silver tom, very hasty and impatient<br>Flameshadow: bright red and dark black tom, one of the strongest cats in sandclan  
>Frostwind- pale she-cat who is always shivering as if a cold wind was hitting her <strong>Apprentice:<strong> Dawnpaw- mostly white she-cat with black spots Wolfecho- very dark grey tom with a slightly lighter grey on his throat and with silver splashes on his back and silver eyes. Younger brother to Dirtpelt.

Queens: Frostflame- white she-cat with a red tail Kits: Stormkit- pretty black she-cat Silverkit- pale-grey she-cat whose fur gleams silver in both the sun and moon Sandkit- handsome light brown tom who looks like sand

Dustblood- brown she-cat with blood red paws and ears

Elders: half-eye- the oldest tom in sandclan, half blind in both eyes  
>Snowclaw- pure white she-cat, mother of whitestar<br>Mudfang- dark brown tom

Frostflame was in pain. But this was not pain from battle wounds, no. This was the pain of her first litter. Frostflame was in the nursery, when Whitesun, the medicine cat, walked in with som poppy seeds and herbs, sat, and gave and inquisitive look. "Hi Frostflame... is something wrong?" "WHAT IN STARCLAN DO YOU THINK!? I'M HERE GETTING READY TO HAVE MY KITS AND YOU ASK A MOUSE BRAINED QUESTION LIKE THAT! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASNT IMPORTANT!", screeched Frostflame. Whitesun sighed, walked over to the expecting queen, and said, "You know I hate to get yelled at by anyone, especially you." ,Mewed Whitesun, as he gave Frostflame some of the poppy seeds and herbs. After a few hours, the queen had gave birth to her kits.  
>One kit was a pure black she-cat. "Stormkit" ,said Frostflame. Another was a pale grey she-cat: "Silverkit" and the final kit was a brown tom with unnaturally brown eyes: "Sandkit" , mewed the queen, as she pulled all three kits close to her, as if she was afraid someone would take them. As Whitesun was leaving, Frostflame cried, "Whitesun, wait." as the white tom turned around, the nursing queen was staring at him with adoration. The. The queen mewed, "Thank you." Whitesun was surprised and said, "For what? All I did what's help you get through this, I am your brother after all." "But, it didn't help that I shouted at you, for that, I am sorry." ,mewed the queen, sadly. One of the kits had woken up and tried to walk, stumbled, and fell on its siblings; it was Stormkit. Iceflame pulled Stormkit as close to her as the other kits. As he'd did this Whitesun said, "You don't have to say your sorry, I know it was from the pain. Let me go get you some fresh kill, you'll need it." As the queen started to nurse again she whispered, "Thank you for understanding."<br>Whitesun went to the fresh-kill pile, a tear forming in the corner of his eye, he thought, "Why? Why, Starclan, did you want me to be medicine cat? I have always wanted to be a father. Now I can never be." When he got to the fresh kill pile, there want much there, all that was left was a mouse, a gull, and a couple of crabs, probably caught by apprentices. "Man," ,thought Whitesun "being a clan this is on a beach has always been hard, but it seems Starclan has it in for us this leaf fall." Even though usually it was warm all year round in sandclan territory, good food was hard to find all year round. Whitesun grabbed the mouse for him and the gull for Frostflame, wondering if Starclan had it in for both him and the clan.

**In Whitestar's den**

"We need to form an alliance with Seaclan to protect ourselves from Sunclan and Moonclan" ,said Flameshadow. "But how? We and Seaclan are not on the best of terms. We share their territory after all.", mewed Whitestar as he and his deputy were trying to decide what was best for the clan, go it alone and risk more clan mates dying from fighting or illness, or try to team up with Seaclan and risk all out war with all clans. "We must join with Seaclan, it's the only way we might survive."

BACK AT THE NURSERY

"I'm gonna get you, Sandkit!" ,Mewed Stormkit, chasing the brown tom. "Yeah right!", said Sandkit, turning around just as Stormkit tackled him. "Told you!" Mewed Stormkit, triumphantly. Just then Silverkit cam out of nowhere and tackled Stormkit. "OW! Why did you unsheathe your claws? Ow..." Complained Stormkit. "I did?" "YES, YOU DID! I FELT THEM GET DUG IN!" Screeched Stormkit. Silverkit, upset that she hurt her best friend, ran to the corner and stated crying. When Stormkit saw this she calmed down and rushed to her friends side. "Look Silverkit, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess we both need to be careful with our claws, it's not the first time this has happened." Stormkit glanced at Sandkit. Trying to control her tears, Silverkit looked up and licked Stormkit. Frostflame, who had been watching the whole time thought to herself, "Stormkit is good at helping people with their feelings. She would be a good medicine cat just like... No. No one must know who their father is. I hope Starclan shows mercy on us, ALL of us." And with this ends chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

5 moons later

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own foo, gather around the tidal pool", said Whitestar. "At this clan meeting, 3 of our kits will become apprentices. Silverkit, your apprentice name, as we all know, will be Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Flameshadow. Flameshadow, your mentor was Amberstar, our old leader, may your experiences with him as your mentor guide you to teach Silverpaw well. Sandkit, you are now Sandpaw, your mentor shall be Darkfang. Darkfang your are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Softpelt. She taught you well. Pass down the knowledge she taught you, to your first apprentice. Stormkit, you are now Stormpaw. You mentor will be Darkstorm. Darkstorm, you are also ready for your first apprentice, being as your mentor was also Softpelt, you should teach Stormpaw as much as her brother.", finished Whitestar. "Silverpaw, Sandpaw, Stormpaw! Silverpaw, Sandpaw, Stormpaw", chanted the clan as they welcomed their new apprentices.

Silverpaw, Sandpaw, and Stormpaw went to their den as Sandclan's newest apprentices. When they got to their new den, they found that their nests where already made. "Welcome to the apprentice den", said Gustpaw, who's fur was always in a mess. "To welcome you to here we made your guys your own beds, but after this you will have to make it yourselves. We can help you in anyway, but don't expect any special treatment just because you are the leaders kin." "Wait, Whitestar...is our...grandfather?" ,Mewed Stormpaw. "Yes.", Mewed another cat. This cat was Quickpaw,one of the fastest apprentices in Sandclan, and the most impatient. "What Did your mother never tell you that Whitestar is hers and Whitesun's father?", Quickpaw asked. "WHAT? ", all three of the new apprentices said, completely in unison. "Whitesun, the medicine cat, is our kin too? " Just then Dawnpaw, the shyest apprentice, spoke up. "Did your mom never tell you anything? Maybe she just didn't want you to know your lineage. It could b..." She didn't finish because just then, Tigerfrost walked in. "So, how are our new apprentices liking their new home?" Still in some shock, Silverpaw was the first to speak, "Well its different from the nursery, much more...yeah I got nothing." "Friendlier?", mewed Stormpaw. "Yeah thats the word! Thanks Stormpaw", said Silverpaw "Well get some rest...All of you", she said. And it was at that moment. Stormpaw saw a look an the warriors eyes. A look of either pure hatered or a look of fear, she could not tell which.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I HAD WITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE. I WILL GET BACK TO WRITING ASAP.

Sincerely yours,  
>Frostflame<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a new writing style I'm trying. So no flames, Just helpful suggestions please. ?**_

The invention of Duskkit

Duskkit was alone, he was a loner after all. Neither of his parents wanted him, they said it themselves right to his face. Then, they left him. Alone to fend for himself and try and live. What they didn't expect is that he not only lived but flourished. Until the day he met the other cats. He was wondering looking for more food and fresh water on the beach. He had just found a seagull and was ready to pounce when it saw him and flew away. "Mouse dung!", he spat. Just then a pure black she cat, tackled him. He seen her out of the corner of his eye and jumped up and prepared to fight for his life. With his back arched, he studied his opponent, strange, she didn't look much older than him. Maybe a couple of weeks but not much. Why did she want to fight him? They circled each other, trying to find the right moment to attack. Then, the she she cat sat down and game him an inquisitive look. "What are you doing in Sandclan territory? You don't smell like you belong to any other clan." Duskkit was so confused. "Clan? What are you talking about? I've been on my own. Ever since I was abandoned and told I was never loved." The she cat looked upset. "'Told you were never loved'? Thats the worst thing I've ever heard! How are you holding up?" The care in her voice sounded genuine, but Duskkit was never any good at reading people. Before he could answer a pure black tom who looked like a bigger version of the she cat came out from behind the sand dunes "Whats taking so long Stormpaw? You were supposed to have at least 2 freshkill's by sun high! Where are they? And who in Starclan is this?" Duskkit just realized he never introduced himself. He thought that now was as good a time as any. "My name is Duskkit." "Well," said the tom, "What are you doing hunting in Sandclan territory? You don't smell of another clan, but you don't smell of Twoleg, either. So that means You are a loner, which I doubt, your too young."  
>Duskkit was getting angry at being accused of lying, which he never could stand."Well,", he growled,"If you must know, I am, what you call, a loner. Both my parents, when I was old enough to fend for myself, said they didn't love me. They wanted me to fight for my life. They expected me to die. What they didn't expect is that I didn't die, I lived and not only lived but flourished! I've learned to hunt, and I've learned to defend myself. Just ask, Stormpaw, is it?", Duskkit ranted "And I don't take very kindly to those kinds of accusations. As for hunting on your land, I didn't know this was your land. I am sorry. I will leave." Just as Duskkit was walking away, the tom said, "...wait, I must converse with the leader. Stormpaw?" "Yes Darkstorm?" "Keep an eye on him until I come back with Whitestar. Make sure to find him some food. Whitestar is going to kill me, but I think this...Duskkit, might just help our clan."<p>

A few hours later the cat that Duskkit recently met, Darkstorm, came back with a cat. As Darkstorm and the other cat, Whitestar, the Sandclan leader. the beautiful she cat told him. "Strange, why am I thinking that? I just met her. She is beautiful, but as far as I can tell we have nothing in common. But I can't help but think..." "So this is this...Duskkit, you spoke of, Darkstorm? He doesn't seem special.", said Whitestar. Keeping a cool head and ignoring the insults to his pride, Duskkit said, "Yes, I am Duskkit. I might not look like much but i fought your apprentice, Stormpaw. Who, by the way, was the first in a fight to almost pin me to the ground. She is an impressive fighter. The way she jumped me, without me noticing until the last second, was almost flawless." Whitestar, who was curious about how the young cat would so in the clan, said, "Well I have yet to see you fight, how about we put you against one of our best warriors..." Darkstorm, who had a shocked look on his face, said "Whitestar, it may not be my place, but he's just a kit, old enough to bean apprentice, yes, but he has little fighting experience!" Tired of all the "insults" he was hearing, Duskkit said, "I may be young, but I will accept your challenge. Who will this opponent be? And what will the rules of the fight be?" Duskkit was usually not the fighting type, but he was tired of all the negativity he was hearing from the black tom. Whitestar, somewhat shocked about the little tom's sudden outburst, said, "Hmm. You are a brave little tom. Your opponent shall be Tigerfrost. She is one of our best warriors. If you can manage to prove yourself in combat...well, well make a decision when and if that time comes. The fight will be held when we get to our camp." Whitestar turned around and simply said, "Follow me." The sound in his voice sent a chill down Duskkit's back.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like hours they walked, over so many sand dunes and past the seemingly never ending Ocean. The moon was staring to rise over the ocean casing a beautiful mirror crescent. As they walked, Duskkit had. Some time to reflect over the events of the day. He had lost a kill, He had gotten into a fight over territory he didn't even know anyone owned, he had, in a Sense, been insulted to his face, and after all that, accepted a challenge he should have turned down. All in all, a little better than average day for him. "Wow my life is crazy" ,he said out loud, not noticing he had done so. "Well your life may just be over, or it my be getting crazier, we'll just have to wait and see if you can win.", said Whitestar. That sent a chill down Duskkit's spine. Could this Tigerfrost be as fearsome a warrior as they make her out to be? "You'll just have to wait and see.", said Whitestar, almost as if reading Duskkit's mind.

This is just a short chapter because I ran out of ideas... All are welcome! ?


End file.
